Seth's Return
by Waverin3
Summary: Nothing in Newport Beach has been the same since Seth Cohen left... 10 YEARS AGO! What happens when he returns? Why has he returned? Hint: It's not why you think! Read and Review! FINISHED! SEQUEL ON WAY!
1. Intro

**A/N: This is the same Seth's Return as my other screen name, Waverin1, except I changed a few things and I am adding more paragraphs. Please read and review for each chapter! It can help me improve my writing if I know where I can improve!**

Newport Beach hasn't been the same past ten years, ever since Seth Cohen left. A lot of people seemed upset and kept visiting the Cohens. They were sick of it. They just wanted Seth back.  
  
Ryan didn't find out about it until July 2004, when he went back to visit Seth.  
  
"Hello?" Ryan called.  
  
"Ryan! What a nice surprise! How are you?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Seth?"  
  
Kirsten looked at the floor.  
  
"Sit down Ryan. You'll need to."  
  
She told him everything. About the letters he left for his parents and Summer, how they haven't heard from him, how the note said not to bother looking for him or contacting him. Ryan broke down and told Kirsten how he mentioned the trip to Tahiti to Seth, about how he gave Seth a map to Tahiti.  
  
That was ten years ago. They still haven't heard from him or heard about him. They don't know if he's alive. Everyday they worry that he's dead. But all of that's about to change.  
  
A/N: This is an introductory paragraph. Don't worry! The second chapter should be up soon.


	2. Visiting Cohens

"Skylar! Time to get up!" Theresa called.

Skylar came down the stairs fully dressed.

"Ready for your last day of school?" Theresa asked.

Skylar smiled and nodded. "My little boy's growing up. Hurry home today. I have a special surprise for finishing the third grade," she said.

Skylar went outside to the bus stop. "You're gonna meet your daddy tonight," Theresa whispered.  
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
_"Theresa?" Ryan called.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" she replied.  
  
Theresa was looking for something to eat.  
  
"Careful! Get off of the ladder! You might hurt yourself!" Ryan said.  
  
"What's your problem Ry? I can do it myself. I'm only 7 months pregnant!" Theresa was getting angry with him.  
  
"Stop yelling at me! Jesus fucking Christ! All you do is yell at me! I'm trying to help you! I don't want you or the baby or you to get hurt! I love you to much-"Ryan was in tears.  
  
He ran to his room and grabbed his suitcase. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He ran to his room and grabbed his suitcase.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I'm leaving! I shouldn't have came here. You obviously don't want my help!" he said. He packed the rest of his things and left. He's going home._  
  
Ryan went back to visit the Cohens. Ryan lives in a house near the place Caleb, Julie and Marissa live. Well, it's just Caleb and Julie. Marissa moved out seven years ago and moved in with Ryan. They are married with one son named Cody James Atwood  
  
He rang the bell. "Ryan!" Sandy said. Sandy pulled him into a hug. "How are you? How's the family?" he asked.  
  
"Marissa's doing good. I bought Cody with me. He is so excited about this party. Aren't you?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Not really. Why are we having it here?" Sandy asked.

"They are working on our house. Remember?" Ryan said.  
  
"Come in! We're just about to eat. Are you hungry?" Sandy asked.  
  
"A little. But I'm not gonna eat," Ryan said.  
  
After the Cohens ate, they went inside. "I just want to see the news for a minute," Sandy said. He turned on the TV and watched the news.  
  
"In local news, a man was killed in a hit and run a few hours ago. (_Not surprising_, Ryan thought) Let's go over to Timmy with celebrity news- "Kirsten shut the TV off. "Boring. Screw celebrities," she said.  
  
The doorbell rang. They weren't expecting anyone. Ryan went and opened the door. His heart stopped beating as Seth stood in front of him. "Hi Ryan," he said.


	3. Arguments

Ryan stared blankly at him. "Hi," Ryan managed to get out.  
  
Kirsten and Sandy came in. "Who is it Ryan?"  
  
Kirsten saw Seth standing at the door.  
  
"My God Sandy. Is it really him?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi dad," he said. Kirsten pulled him into a hug, and Seth returned it. Kirsten took a step back and looked at her son. He was muscular (probably from pulling the strings on the boat, she thought) His Jew-fro was still there and he sounded a little different.  
  
"Well. Never thought I would see you again," Sandy said.  
  
Seth looked down on the floor. "I've been busy."  
  
Sandy exploded. "YOU WERE SO BUSY IN TAHITI THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL US, WRITE TO US, OR GIVE US ANY INDICATION THAT YOU WERE ALIVE??"  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Seth said. He started to cry. "I was going to call. But I couldn't because if I called, I would feel guilty while I listened to mom begging me to come home. I wanted to accomplish something in Tahiti."  
  
Kirsten looked at him again. "Come inside," she said. "Tell us your story."  
  
They went into the den where Kirsten, Sandy and Ryan sat before. Seth took a deep breath and started to tell his story.  
  
A/N: I know it's still short, but the next chapter is going to be a flashback of the major details in Tahiti!  



	4. Flashback

**_FLASHBACK TO TAHITI  
_**  
Seth tied Summer's Breeze up to the docks while singing his new favorite song:  
  
**_Summer breeze _**

_**Makes me feel fine **_

_**Blowing through the jasmine in my mind**_

_**See the curtains hanging in the window **_

_**In the evening on a Friday night **_

_**A little light shining through the window **_

_**Lets me know everything's alright**_

_**Summer breeze **_

_**Makes me feel fine **_

_**Blowing through the jasmine in my mind**_

_**Sweet days of summer **_

_**The jasmine's in bloom **_

_**July is dressed up **_

_**And playing a tune **_

_**When I come home from a hard day's work **_

_**And you're waiting there **_

_**Not a care in the world **_

_**See the smile waiting in the kitchen **_

_**Food cooking on a plate for two **_

_**Feel your arms reaching out to hold me I**_

**_n the evening when the day is through_**  
  
It took one month of pulling and he finally- "Excuse me!" Seth turned around. "Are you Seth Cohen?" he asked. Seth nodded. "Welcome to Tahiti! I'm Chip. I control this section of the docks. If you have any questions about your boat or anything just let me know," he said. "OK. I'll ask you if I need anything," Seth said. "You can ask me anything," Chip said. "What's a good hotel around here?" Seth asked. "Well.... Depends on how much you have," Chip said. Seth thought for a moment. "I have more than $200,000 in my bank account." Chip's jaw dropped. "Try the new place they put in. I think it's called Holiday Inn. I've never heard of it until they started construction."  
  
Seth looked up at the building. It was one of the biggest buildings in Tahiti. It had at least 20 floors. He went inside and decided to check in.  
  
"Welcome to the first Holiday Inn in Tahiti. I'm Susan. Are you checking in?" Susan asked. "How much is it?" he asked. "It's $900 a night for a suite, $600 for a normal room and $300 for a crappy room or a one- nighter. It's the one all the hookers take their 'partner' to. I wouldn't recommend it," she said. Seth laughed. "I'll take the suite." He handed her his credit card. _Thank God mom and dad lied about my age so I could get one. I wonder how they are..._ "Here you are. Just sign here."  
  
That was the most exciting thing he did his first two years there, other than buy his apartment. He picked up the phone several times to call his family, but he never did.  
  
Five years later, Seth graduated from college. He took classes at Tahiti National High and went to a local community college. He majored in Art and English. Seth was going to complete his childhood goal.... Seth is going to write comic books.  
  
It took him three months to come up with a main character. One day, he went into his closet and took out Captain Oats. "Hey buddy! Do you miss Sparkles?" Seth sat for a moment, and realized his idea.  
  
He logged onto his laptop and opened Microsoft Word.  
  
** THE ADVENTURES OF OATS AND SPARKLES**  
  
From there, Seth had a plot. Eight months later, he finished. He sent his comic to a few people. One month later, Marvel Comics, wanted to publish his comic book.  
  
Seth went to their office in Tahiti and the man loved him. He would tour the world promoting the series and his first book. The order would be Tahiti, Canada, U.S., Mexico, Asia, and Australia. He thought it was much, but Marvel posted their comics around the world.  
  
Three months later, he started touring. After one year and of touring, the comic came out in Asia, Mexico, and Australia. The comic was a success. It would come out in the other places a few years later.  
  
Eight months later, comic number two was finished. He sent it to Marvel and they had him promote it again. He did Tahiti, then the U.S.  
  
It took only a few days to tour Tahiti. "Great job Seth! They love you!" Mr. Hopkins said. "Thanks sir. Where am I off to next?" he asked. "Let's see.... Cohen's next stop is Oregon," he said. "Wait a sec. There's a change. You're heading to Newport Beach, California to promote at the third biggest comic book store in the world." Seth's jaw dropped. _I'm going home. Oh God.  
_  
Two days later, he woke up in a familiar hotel: The Mermaid Inn. He should see his parents. He looked at the calendar. _Mom and Dad usually don't work today. Maybe I should visit them. _He took 40 copies of his own comics, his old backpack, and went into his 2015 Hummer H1.  
  
He drove to the familiar house and knocked on the door. Ryan answered. "Hi Ryan," he said.


	5. Meeting New Family

"I bought you guys a copy of my first two comics. The first one is going to be released tomorrow," Seth said. He handed each of them a copy of each one. "The idea isn't surprising," Sandy said. Seth laughed. "Thanks to an old friend for the idea."  
  
Ryan flipped through the pages. Sparkles was a pretty, popular kid. Oats was a geek and a nerd. One day, he magically acquired powers and used them to attract Sparkles. They work together fighting crime and helping their friends.  
  
"I used real situations, as you can tell. Look. I'm sorry I can't stay, but you can catch me on the Wayne Brady Show tomorrow. I have to film it now. I'll be back as soon as I can," Seth said. He went outside and drove away.  
  
"He really came back. Do you think he's going to come back later?" Ryan asked. Sandy shrugged. "We can only hope."  
  
"Hey Seth! Nice to meet you. I'm Wayne, as you probably know," he said. "Nice to meet you. Isn't today your 12th anniversary of when you first went on the air?" Seth asked. "It is. Did the writers tell you that?" Wayne asked. Seth shook his head. "I watched it for the first time today. I remember. I was fourteen. I was bored, so I put on ABC and saw you come on the screen. I recognized you instantly from Whose Line Is It Anyway?" Seth said. "Well, I read your comic and I loved it. It was really good."  
  
Summer woke up at 9:30. _That's pretty late_. Summer is a lawyer at Sandy's law firm, alongside Ryan. She is one of the best in the firm and has only lost one case, but even a blind person who hadn't seen the evidence could tell. Summer has a daughter. Her name is Jamie. She's 9 years old, the same age as Cody.  
  
Three days after Seth left, Summer was supposed to get her period. She never got it. She was pregnant. With Seth's kid. The same Seth that is in Tahiti.  
  
Summer sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Jamie was sleeping over at Cody's, so she can watch TV in peace.  
  
She put on the Wayne Brady Show and made some breakfast. From the kitchen she listened. "Today on our show, Friday news and the weekly song. Also, comic book writer Seth Cohen stops by." Summer came running in. She saw a picture of Seth on the screen.  
  
She sat down and waited 10 minutes. "We have a very special guest today. He has the biggest comics in almost every other part of the world, except for the US. His first comic is released tomorrow. Here is Seth Cohen!" Seth came out, and Summer almost went into shock as he shook Wayne's hand and sat down. "So Seth. What are your comics about?" Wayne asked. "Well, the series is called the Adventures of Oats and Sparkles (Summer gasped). It is about an unpopular boy nicknamed Oats who is the number 1 target for bullies. He is in love with the most popular girl in school called Sparkles. One day, a boy Oats' age comes to live with him. The boy named Ry gives Oats powers. Sparkles falls in love with Oats and his powers. He gives her powers to. They help people together. It sounds cheesy, but it's the number 1 seller in Asia, Mexico, and Australia." Summer was freaked out. _He wrote a series of comics based on us and our plastic horses._  
A few minutes later, Jamie came in. "How was Uncle Ryan and Aunt Marissa's house?" she asked. "It was-"she stopped. She looked at the TV. "That's Seth Cohen! He writes the best comic series EVER!" Summer looked at her daughter. "How did you get his comics?" she asked. "Uncle Ryan gave Aunt Marissa both of the comics. He spent the night at Sandy's and Kirsten's waiting for his friend." Summer looked at her. "We're going to see them," Summer said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were at the house. Jamie ran up and rang the bell. Ryan answered. "Hi Summer. Hi Jamie. Sorry I wasn't there last night," he said. "Did your friend come? Mommy wanted to see him." Ryan laughed at her. "He didn't come yet. Why don't you go inside? Cody just came here. I know you spent the night with him, but he's bored," Ryan said. Jamie ran inside. "She said Seth writes the best comics in the world. I want her to meet her father," Summer said.  
  
They went inside and watched TV with Kirsten, Sandy and Marissa. They were watching The View when the doorbell rang. Sandy got it. "Hey Seth. Someone's here to see you," he said. He directed Seth inside. When he saw Summer, his eyes widened. Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan left them alone.  
  
"Hi Summer," Seth said looking at the floor. "Seth, there's someone I want you to meet," she said. Summer went inside and got Jamie. Jamie gasped. "Mommy! That's Seth!! Remember? He writes the comics which are really cool and the girl is the same name as your horse." She went on and on. "Jamie. Do you know who your daddy is?" Summer asked. Jamie nodded. "He's the man that made me who I am. He sailed away to a place called Tahiti and never came back," she said. "Jamie, this is your daddy." Seth stared in amazement. _I have a daughter_. Jamie ran over and hugged him. "I'm so happy I finally have a daddy. Are you going to leave again?" Jamie asked.

"I will leave for a little while because I have to tell people about my comic, but I will come back. Forever. Just to see you. If it's OK with mommy." Jamie looked up at Summer. "It's fine with me." Summer said. Jamie ran over, and hugged her daddy for the first time ever.


	6. Skylar

Theresa was waiting for Skylar to come home from school. _It's time for that prick to see what his son really looks like and who he really is,_ she thought. Just then, the bus pulled up. Skylar came running out and hugged Theresa

"Wanna see my report card?" Skylar asked.

"Sure. After, I'll tell you about the surprise," Theresa said.

Skylar took her report card out of her bag. Theresa looked. He got straight A's.

_Just like his daddy,_ she thought.

"Come on. Let's go on a ride."

As Seth talked, Ryan got a good look at him. He was stronger and he was tanner. Ryan realized him by the Jew-fro that was still there.

"You really won't get rid of that thing will you?" Ryan asked.

Seth shook his head. "It's my pride and joy," he said. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Sandy called.

He opened the door to see Theresa and a little boy there.

"Theresa?" Sandy said.

Inside, he heard a bang. Ryan fell out of his chair and crawled behind the couch.

"Hi Mr. Cohen. Is Ryan here?" she asked.

Sandy looked into the living room and before he knew it, the little kid ran past him. He saw Ryan lying on the floor.

"Why is this man on the floor?" He asked.

Ryan looked up at the boy. He saw a spitting image of himself. He stumbled back.

"Skylar, this is your daddy," Theresa said.

Skylar looked at Ryan. She kicked him in the balls. He crouched over.

"YOU LEFT US! YOU LEFT ME AND MOMMY BY OURSELVES! GO TO HELL!" He screamed. He kicked him in the face a few times and smacked his stomach.

Theresa and Skylar bolted for the door and left.

The looked at Ryan who was on the floor. His face was covered with blood. He cracked three teeth, his eye was swelling and he had a bloody nose. Sandy and Kirsten ran inside to get some items. Seth sat Ryan up and put him on the couch. Seth held Ryan's nose closed while Ryan tried to stop his mouth from bleeding.

"She looks EXACTLY like you and she fights like you," Seth joked.

Ryan looked at him. "At's ot unny!" he said. He couldn't talk because there was blood in his nose that was still pouring out and blood in his mouth.

Seth laughed at him as Kirsten and Sandy came back in with bandages. They put meat on his eye to stop the swelling, cotton on the cracked teeth and he even lost one in the back that he coughed up and they put two small cotton swabs in each nostril.

They all turned to Seth.

"So. How have you guys been?" he asked.


	7. GoodBye

"Uncle Ryan! What happened?" Jamie said.

She saw Ryan's injuries and ran back inside to get Cody. Cody came out with a horrid look on his face.

"Are you hurt daddy?" Cody asked.

"I'm fine son. Go play with Jamie for a little while," Ryan said.

Cody burst into tears. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry that mean lady and that little boy hurt you. Who are they?"

Ryan's eyes widened. He must have saw Theresa and Skylar leave.

"Cody, that is your half-brother Skylar. He's your age," Ryan tried to explain.

"What's a half-brother?" Cody and Jamie asked.

"A half-brother means that you either have the same mommy and different daddies or the same daddy and different mommies," Marissa explained.

"So we have different mommies, the same daddy and we are the same age. How did that-"Cody began but was interrupted by Summer.

"Why don't you guys go play some more video games?" Summer said. The two nodded and went inside to play more games.

"Well, I gotta jet. My flight's in three hours. I'm gonna say good-bye to Jamie," Seth said.

Seth went upstairs into the guest bedroom that was transformed into the game room. On his way there, he stopped by his old room. It looked exactly the same as it had when he left. Nothing was moved. He sat on his bed and looked at his table next to his bed. There were pictures from high school of him and Summer and him and Ryan. Seth got up and proceeded into the game room.

"Jamie, I gotta go. But I'll be back in a few days," Seth said.

Jamie started to cry. "When will you be back?" she asked.

Seth went over and hugged her. "Tell mommy to show you December 3rd. Countdown the days from there," he told her.

He hugged her tighter and left. Seth said his good-byes and Ryan took him to the airport.

"Good luck man. Call us when you are on TV," Ryan said.

They did a brotherly hug and Seth boarded the plane. He got into first class.

A thought came into Seth's mind. _What the HELL am I doing? _Seth got his carry on bag and got off of the plane.

Ryan was waiting for the plane to take off. As the plane started to move away from the run way, the door opened and Seth came out.

"I can't do it man. I can't leave Summer and Jamie again," Seth said.

They left the airport and headed back to the Cohen residence.

About an hour and a half later, they got back. When Ryan opened the door, he saw everyone sitting in the living room. They looked as if they had been crying.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

Seth heard what Ryan said and went into the living room. Everyone looked up at him. They all went over and hugged him.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

Kirsten took a deep breath. "Seth, the plane you were on crashed ten minutes ago. We thought you died!"

Seth stared at his mother in shock. _I almost died. Oh my God. _


	8. Pizza And A Hickey

Seth was sitting in his room, talking to Captain Oats, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. It was Summer.

"Hey Summer," Seth said.

"Hi Cohen. Listen, ever since you left, I haven't been with anyone," she said.

"Me too."

Summer went over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey Kirsten? Should I order a few pizza pies?" Sandy asked.

"Order about 6 pies and a piece of low carb pizza for me," Kirsten said.

"Why did we agree to have ten kids over tonight?" Kirsten asked.

"Because it is our grand-children birthdays and they want to have a sleepover," Sandy said. "Hi. Can I place an order for delivery? I need six pies. Three plain and three with mushrooms. I also need a piece of low carb pizza.... I'm not on the low carb diet.....My wife....I know Kirsten doesn't need to lose weight...Thirty minutes? OK Thanks."

"I am fat!" Kirsten said.

"Honey, you weigh 130lb. That is skinny. Seth weighs more!" Sandy said.

"Fine! I just like low carb pizza. It's good," Kirsten said.

"You said that it would taste good when hell freezes over," Sandy said.

"Well, I like it now," Kirsten said.

Jamie and Cody came running down the stairs.

"Grandma! We were upstairs and we heard a bang and we went into Seth's room. He said it was nothing and to leave him and Aunt Summer alone. I saw something red on her neck and when I asked her what it was, she told me to leave them alone! What is it Grandma?" Cody asked.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other.

"Cody, go get your mommy and daddy in here. I need to talk to them," Sandy said.

Ryan and Marissa came in and Cody asked them the same question.

"Wanna go see what they are playing?" Ryan whispered. The three nodded and they went upstairs.

Seth heard a knock on the door. "Shit!" he whispered. He struggled to put his clothes on.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Seth said.

"Where's Summer?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah! Where's my mommy?" Jamie asked. She knew something was up.

"I'm right here sweetie," Summer said.

Jamie moved the hair away from Summer's neck to reveal the red mark.

"There it is!" Cody said.

When Summer looked up, only Ryan was there. He was mouthing the words 'You deal with it.' Then he left.

"So Daddy was trying to put lipstick on Mommy's lips, but h missed cause he was blindfolded. They were playing a game like Pin the Tail On the Donkey," Jamie said.

"I gotta give them credit," Ryan whispered to Marissa. "They came up with a good story."

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Seth called.

"That will be $62.97."

"ANNA?" Seth said.

"Hey Seth! I knew this house was familiar. How are you?" Anna asked.

"Well, I sailed to Tahiti ten years ago. I got back today and I haven't seen my family or heard from them the entire time I was there," Seth said.

"I read your comics. They are really good," Anna said.

Anna saw Summer coming to the door and she pulled Seth into a kiss.


	9. Love Is In The Air

Seth yanked himself away from Anna as fast as he could.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Seth screamed.

"Remember last night? Wasn't it fun?" Anna asked. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"NO! I WAS HERE LAST NIGHT! Ask Ryan, Marissa, ask Summer. Hell! Even ask my nephew Cody and my daughter Jamie!" Seth yelled. Anna flinched.

"You have a _daughter_?" she said.

Seth nodded proudly. "I just found out about Jamie, but I love her. She is a great kid and I love her and I still love Summer," Seth said.

Summer gasped. Seth turned around and saw her there. Seth went over to her and hugged her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Fuck this!" Anna said angrily and she left.

Ryan came into the living room just as he heard Summer say 'I love you too.' He went back inside and told Marissa.

"I didn't know Summer was in love with him until he left for Tahiti," she said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Summer's hands shook as she let the letter fall to the floor. She sat on his bed and cried. _

"_If he loves me so much, then why did he leave?" Summer said to no one. _

_She looked out his window and into the poolhouse. Sandy was comforting a crying Kirsten. _

"_They don't know!" Summer realized. She looked at the table and saw the note labeled MOM AND DAD. She bought the letter downstairs and into the poolhouse._

"_Summer, what are you doing here sweetie?" Sandy asked._

"_I found this in Seth's room," she said. Her hands started shaking as she gave them the note. _

_They read the note and Kirsten broke down again. _

_A few hours later, Summer went to the new mansion Caleb built for Julie, Marissa, Caitlin and him. She found a passed out Marissa and put her on the couch._

_Marissa woke up a few hours later with a hangover, but she had many so she was fine. She saw Summer sitting on the floor. She was holding a piece of paper and was crying. Summer looked up at Marissa._

"_I love him Marissa. I love Seth. AND HE LEFT!! EVERYONE I LOVE KEEPS LEAVING!!" Summer said. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow. I didn't think Summer would allow herself to love anyone," Ryan said.

"I know. I might have had a hangover, but I remembered everything that happened," she said.

Seth and Summer came into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Brady don't do anything that you'll regret later. When you were younger, you didn't have a kid to worry about. Now, you have TWO!" Marissa said.

"But tonight, you'll have about ten. Don't forget, its Cody's sleepover party. He's having four friends and Jamie is also inviting four friends. Good luck!" Ryan said laughing.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Summer turned around and saw Jamie running towards her.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"That girl from before is here. But her mommy isn't. She said that she ran away and wants to see Uncle Ryan!" Jamie said.

Ryan looked at her. Skylar's _here_? "Bring her in here Jamie," Ryan said.

Jamie came running back in with Skylar in tow.

"Go play with Cody. Your friends are gonna be here soon anyway," Summer said. Jamie went back inside.

"I'm sorry about before. My mommy made me. She said that she was gonna kill me if I didn't," Skylar said.

"What? I thought she loved you," Ryan said.

"She lied. She uses me to help her get out of work and to buy stuff from the store. Sometimes she likes me. But that's when she isn't drunk and her boyfriends aren't over," Skylar said.

"Jesus Ryan. She sounds like you," Seth said.

"Are you hungry?" Ryan asked. Skylar nodded.

"Am I allowed to eat something?" she asked.

"Go ahead. We have some left over pizza from before," Seth said.

"I've never had pizza before. Mommy says that only filthy, rich people get to eat stuff like that," Skylar said.

"That isn't true. Your mommy never liked pizza because she thought that only rich people ate it and she never liked rich people," Ryan said.

"Aren't you rich?" Skylar asked them.

"I used to live next door to your mommy. She used to be friends with me and we did everything together. Than, I did something bad one day," Ryan said.

"I know. You stole a car with Uncle Trey. He went to jail and your lawyer took you in. Mommy said that you became a rich prick after that," Skylar said.

"Please don't say prick. It isn't a nice word," Ryan said.

"OK," Skylar said.

"Did you run away?" Ryan asked.

Skylar nodded. "Mommy was getting drunk and it made me think. I saw what your life was like here and you people seem really nice. I thought that maybe you can help me hide from my mommy," Skylar said.

"Marissa? Can I speak to you alone?" Ryan asked.

Marissa and Ryan went into the poolhouse.

"Ryan, I feel so bad for her," Marissa said.

"I know exactly how she feels. She needs people to be there for her. I need to ask you something you might not like," Ryan said.

"What is it sweetie?" Marissa asked.

"I want to present Skylar's case to a judge. I want Sandy to be her lawyer. I want to have custody of her," Ryan said.

"You want her to live with us?" Marissa asked. She didn't seem that surprised.

Ryan nodded. "We can win easily. She can tell her story to the judge and we will win!" Ryan said.

"It's fine with me," Marissa said.


	10. Skylar's Needs

Ryan and Marissa went into the house.

"Can we talk to you Skylar?" Marissa asked.

"Sure! Sandy, Kirsten, Summer and Seth were telling me funny stories about you and Marissa," Skylar said.

"Like what?" They said.

"Nothing," the five of them said.

"Come into the living room Skylar. We want to talk to you," Ryan said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Skylar asked.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong. We want to talk to you," Marissa said.

"Skylar, how would you feel about living with Marissa, Cody and I?" Ryan asked.

Skylar didn't answer for a few seconds. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up

"I would LOVE that! My mommy wouldn't be here, right?" he asked.

"No. Of course not. But, you might have to go to court. Do you know what that is?" Ryan asked.

"Am I in trouble? Isn't that where bad people go to decide how long they stay in jail?" Skylar asked.

"No, but we might have to fight your mommy because she might not want you living with us, but with her," Ryan said.

"OK!" Skylar said.

"Will you tell him what you told us about what your mommy does?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. She's a bad person. But when I told her that she was being mean to me, she hit me. She broke my wrist and I was crying. I was seven at the time. She told the doctor that I fell off the monkey bars at the park, but I didn't," Skylar said.

"Tell the judge that too. He needs to know all the mean things your mommy did," Ryan said.

Theresa woke up from her nap. She noticed that it was quiet. She went into Skylar's room. He wasn't there. The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Theresa said.

"Hi Theresa. It's Ryan."

"How did you get this number?"

"Skylar gave it to me."

"You have my son? Give him back!"

"No. I want custody of my Son. You want him? Let's take it to court!"

"You bastard! I will take you to court and you will be sorry that you ever wasted money on a lawyer!"

"Actually, you will be sorry you wasted money on a lawyer. Incase you didn't know, I am a lawyer at the Cohen Law Firm. Sandy is in charge and one of my best friends, Aiden Wolf, to represent us for free and don't even try coming to our law firm and getting one of our lawyers or I will have your ass in jail faster than you can say Skylar."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Thanks Sandy," Ryan said.

"Guess what? We have a court date for the day after tomorrow, which is Monday, at 10:30am. The court is going to give you a lawyer from the Harper Law Firm. Have a nice fucking day!" Ryan hung up the phone.

Everyone was clapping. "Nice performance dude!" Seth said.

"Can all of you make it to court Monday? I know Sandy can't, but can anyone else not make it?" Ryan asked.

"What about Cody and Jamie?" Summer asked.

"They aren't allowed in the court room. But they have a play area that they can stay in if you don't want them to go to school," Ryan said.

"We'll put them in the play area. It might last long and no one will be able to pick them up, since we'll all be in court.

The doorbell rang.

"Let's put this behind us for now. The kids are starting to arrive and we are going to have eleven kids here! I can't believe Cody's birthday and Jamie's birthday are today," Ryan said.

"It's their birthdays? That's weird!" Skylar said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Cause today's my birthday! But my mommy forgot. Again. She never remembers anymore," Skylar said.

"Wow. Happy birthday Skylar. Your ten today. Double digits!" Seth said.

Ryan pulled Marissa into a corner.

"We have to buy him a present," Ryan said. him

"I know. We bought Cody a bike. Why don't we buy Skylar one?" Marissa suggested.

"OK. I'll take him to the store tomorrow to shop. But first, let's get through tonight. Eleven kids!" Ryan said.

At about eleven, all the kids were asleep except for Skylar.

"I usually don't sleep a lot. So I stay up late. Sometimes, I don't get any sleep at all," Skylar said.

"Skylar, I'm gonna take you somewhere special tomorrow. We are gonna spend some time together. OK?" Ryan said.

"That sounds like fun!" Skylar said.

"Skylar, you can sleep on the couch if you want. I'll sleep on the floor. All of the guest bedrooms are taken cause of the rats upstairs," Seth said.

"OK. It'll be fun Seth! We could stay up late and read comic books and watch funny movies and eat popcorn!" Skylar said.

"Wow. He's a lot like Seth," Ryan said.

"My friend Tommy lets me read his comic books. I like them! They are fun to read," Skylar said.

Seth and Skylar were up until 3:30am, but Seth passed out, so Skylar decided to go to sleep as well.

They were woken up at 10:00am to the sound of boys and girls fighting upstairs. Seth and Skylar went up there. Ryan, Marissa, Sandy, Kirsten and Summer were trying to get the kids quiet.

"QUIET!" Summer screamed.

"She's gonna have a rage blackout," Seth said.

"What's that?" Skylar asked.

"That means she is gonna get angry and start throwing stuff without knowing it"

"LISTEN! Boys do not have cooties! Girls do not have cooties! The only person that actually has cooties is Seth over there," Summer said.

They all looked in Seth's direction. Skylar backed away from him.

"I do _NOT_ have cooties! Summer picks her nose!" Seth said.

They all gasped at her.

"Seth eats bugs!"

"Summer has rage blackouts!"

"Seth talks to a plastic horse named Captain Oats!"

"So do you! Except your horse's name is Princess Sparkles!"

"THE ADVENTURES OF OATS AND SPARKLES?!" All eleven kids said.

"You write those?" The kid named Frank said.

"Yeah. Do you guys have any copies?"

"No, but Jamie showed us hers. Can you get us copies?" Todd asked.

All the kids started jumping on Seth.

"All right! You win! I can get you all copies now. I have them in the basement. Who wants a copy?" Seth asked.

Everyone wanted copies. In all, he gave about 30 copies out. Seth loves to see kids smile. He always has.

"Hey Skylar, ready to go to the store?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" she said.

Ryan and Skylar went to Bicycle Heaven.

"What are we doing here?" Skylar asked.

"Skylar, for your birthday, I want to buy you a bike," Ryan said.

"Really? There is this bike I _really_ want! I wanna see if they have it," Skylar said.

He ran into the store and instantly found the bike. It was a BMX Trick bike. It was a Hero Bike and cost $400. "This is it!" She said. He was so excited about the bike, he couldn't resist.

"Let's get it!" Ryan said.

"It's a lot of money," he said.

"Don't worry about it. There are some bikes here that cost a lot more than that," Ryan said.

They bought the bike and went to McDonalds.

"I have never been here before," Skylar said.

"That's OK. We'll order different things and see what you like," Ryan said.

He ended up falling in love with the Chicken Breast Strips and a Coke. He loved the fries and even bought some home.

"Now, we should go clothes shopping. I know of a great store that has a lot of cool clothes. It's called Pacific Sunwear. There clothes are big, but you are pretty tall. How tall are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm 5 feet," he said.

"My father was tall. He was 6 feet 5 inches. That's probably why you are so tall. You are going into 4th grade, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yup. I missed the cutoff by three days. I was born on December 4th and the cutoff is December 1st," he said.

"I know. The same thing happened with Cody and Jamie. Let's go shopping!" Ryan said.

They bought a lot of shirts similar to the ones Kirsten bought for Ryan. They also bought underwear, socks, undershirts, shorts, jeans and more.

"What if you don't win the case and I have to live with mommy?" Skylar asked.

"We won't lose," Ryan said. "We won't."


	11. Court

"All rise for the honorable Judge Joseph Graham," the bailiff said.

Everyone stood up and Judge Graham came in. He motioned for them to sit, and they did.

"This case is Ryan Atwood vs. Theresa Rodriguez for custody of Skylar James Atwood-Rodriguez. First, let's hear from Ms. Rodriguez and her lawyer, Scott Wilson. Why should she keep the child?"

Scott stood up. "Your Honor, my client is being a good mother to Skylar. She takes him for annual check-ups, she makes sure there is enough food in the house and she sends him to a decent school. Look at the boy's suit," he said.

Ryan stood up. "I object your honor. _We_, as in my wife and I, bought him the suit. We also bought him other clothes to wear because he came to our house with only the clothes on his back," Ryan said.

"You are meaning to tell me, that this boy was at your house?" Graham asked.

"Your Honor, Mr. Atwood kidnapped my son!" Theresa screamed.

"Bull shit Theresa and you know it! He ran away when you were sleeping! He hates you!" Ryan said.

"Are you _lying_ to me now?" Graham asked.

"No! I would never do that!" Theresa said.

"What about when we were younger? You had a bag of weed and you blamed it on me when even the cops knew it was yours!" Ryan said.

"Mr. Atwood! Ms. Rodriguez! I need you two to calm down," Graham said.

"Your Honor, I'm Aiden Wolf. I'm representing Skylar. If you were to run a test right now, you would find drugs in her system. Pot, Weed, Ecstasy, Coke. You name it; it's probably in the blood of hers."

"We will run a test after the trial. But I think it's time we hear from Skylar himself," Graham said.

The bailiff went over to Skylar, took his hand, and led him up to the bench.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Skylar stared at him. Then he looked at Ryan, who was mouthing 'I do.'

"I do," Skylar said.

Aiden went up to Skylar.

"Hey buddy. Remember me?" Aiden asked.

"You're the Wolf Man!" Skylar said.

The Judge looked at Skylar.

"It's the nickname I gave him. Cause Ryan's friend Marissa is Coop and Ryan is Chino and Seth is Cohen. But Summer doesn't have a nickname because she will have a rage blackout if she is called anything other than Summer or Miss Roberts and Wolf Man is a friend of Ryan's, so I gave him a nick name."

Everyone laughed at Skylar's rambling.

"Did I say something funny?" Skylar asked.

"They are laughing 'because you talk a lot," Aiden said.

"Do you want me to tell the story now?" Skylar said.

"Go ahead. Tell it exactly how you told your daddy and Marissa."

"My mommy used to be nice to me. She always told me that she loved me and that I was her best friend. But, things started to change. She started getting mean and having mean boyfriends that would hit her and me. One day, she had a straw up her nose and I asked her what it was and she said it was medicine and that it made her feel better on the inside when she was sad and then she told me to go to bed."

"Keep going," Aiden said.

"When I was seven, she hit me and threw me across the room. My wrist was broken in four different places and she told the doctor that I fell off of the monkey bars and I said 'no I didn't' but she told the doctor that it happened to fast for me to remember what happened and the doctor believed her and she took me home and beat me until her boyfriend came over and he beat her up."

The judge stared at Skylar. "Are you sure?"

Skylar nodded.

"Is there more?" Graham asked.

"On my last day of school, she told me she had a surprise. When I got home, she told me that I was meeting my daddy. I was excited and she said 'NO! YOU ARE GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND YOU ARE GOING TO KICK HIS GOOD FOR NOTHING RICH ASS UNTIL HE BLEEDS' and when we got over there, I saw him on the floor and she told me it was my daddy and I had to beat him up and when we got home, she said I didn't beat him good enough and she sent me to my room and I had eaten nothing in a lot of hours. She fell asleep and I left the house and I called my friend Tommy and his mommy drove me to my daddy's house. For my birthday, Ryan bought me a new bike cause he felt bad for not knowing it was my birthday and I told him 'Don't feel bad. Mommy never remembers anymore'. He bought me new clothes and a few other things and Seth even gave me the first two comics in his series The Adventures of Oats and Sparkles and it isn't even released yet in the United States!"

The judge stared. He looked over at the guy who was typing everything down.

"Did you get all of that?" The man continued typing, but looked up and gave the thumbs up.

"Good. From what I heard, you _were _a good parent. Then your life went down hill and you took it out on your son. My ruling is that Ryan Atwood is the official caretaker of Skylar and you have NO visiting rights until he is 21 years of age. A restraining order will be filed and you are not allowed within 12 miles of the Atwood family. Case dismissed."

Ryan went over and hugged his son. He started to cry. "Thank you so much. I should have NEVER left you guys and I am so sorry about what your mother put you through," Ryan said.

"It's not your fault. I forgive you, daddy."


	12. Talks

After court, everyone went back to the Cohens. Kirsten wanted to cook, but Sandy, Seth and Ryan said no.

"Why not? I am a very good cook!" Kirsten said.

"Remember Thanksgiving? You burnt the turkey," Seth said.

"Uncle Seth! Daddy told me that you had two girlfriends on Thanksgiving and you got caught when Grandma burnt the turkey and neither or them liked you until New Year's Eve when Anna came over and you went out with her, but she went back to Pennsylvania so you went to Aunt Summer, but she said no. Daddy said you took her flower. That was mean!" Skylar said.

Everyone looked towards Ryan. "What? He asked!"

After dinner, Cody and Jamie went up into the game room. Ryan finally had the opportunity to talk to Skylar.

"Do you want to know why I took you away from your mommy?" Ryan asked.

"She was mean," Skylar said.

"Not just that, but I didn't want you to go through the same things I went through when I was younger," Ryan said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, my mother was really mean. She would drink a lot and her boyfriends would come over and they would fight. After a few years, I was dragged into the fights. Usually I lost and I was beat up pretty badly. I didn't want that to happen to you," Ryan said.

"Did you do drugs? 'Cause drugs are bad!" Skylar said.

"No. I didn't do drugs. But I would smoke and drink."

"That's bad also."

"I know. But when I was sixteen, my brother Trey stole a car. I was in the passenger seat and we got busted. Trey was put in jail because he had drugs, a gun and he stole the car. I went to a juvenile delinquent center. But Sandy came in and he let me live with his family."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He went to jail when I was really young for robbing a place and he had a gun on him."

"Armed robbery?" Skylar asked. Ryan nodded.

They talked for a little while, and Skylar went to sleep.

Marissa came into the kitchen where Ryan was.

"How are you?" Marissa asked.

"I'm great. I talked to Skylar."

"About what?"

"About my life in Chino and what would have happened to him."

"It's important that he knows that." Marissa's voice was shaking.

"Are you OK?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan. I was supposed to get my period not to long ago. I thought 'Well, maybe I'll wait and see'. It's been two weeks since then Ryan. I think I'm pregnant!" Marissa was on the verge of tears.

Ryan hugged her. "Wow! I'm so excited. But I hope it's a girl."

Marissa looked at him. "Why?"

"I'll go up a wall if I have three boys!" Ryan said smiling.


	13. How Many?

Marissa has been pregnant for six months now. She has a doctor's appointment to determine the sex of the baby, and she can't wait.

"Let's go guys! We're gonna be late!" Marissa said.

"We're coming!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone went to the doctor's appointment, but only Ryan, Cody and Skylar are allowed in the room while Marissa is being looked at.

"Mommy, you look fat!" Cody said when Marissa lifted her shirt up.

"I'm supposed to be!" Marissa said.

"Nooooo. I mean _really _fat!" he said

"You've never seen a pregnant woman before Cody," Ryan said.

Dr. Bourne came in and started looking at Marissa. He had an excited look on his face when he saw her.

"Ready to begin?" he said.

Marissa nodded. He put the gel on and set up the camera. He looked at the monitor, but no one else could see it.

"Cody, Skylar. Come here a second," he said.

They went over to the monitor and started laughing.

"Go outside and tell everyone," Dr. Bourne said.

"What did you tell them?" Ryan asked.

"Well, unless my monitors are lying. You guys are having triplets!"

Skylar and Cody went outside. Everyone was talking and didn't notice them come out.

"HEY!" They screamed. Everyone turned around.

"Dr. Bourne let us look at the monitor. Skylar saw it first. We saw one big baby! But the doctor said' That's not _one _baby! That's _three _babies!'" Cody said.

"Coop and Chino are having triplets?" Summer asked.

"Does that mean three?" Cody whispered.

Skylar nodded.

"They are gonna have five kids! Bless them!" Seth said.

"They are gonna go crazy!" Sandy and Jimmy said.

"Why is that?" Summer asked.

"They are gonna have fun when Cody and Skylar hit puberty. But if they have girls, they are so much worse!" Jimmy said.

"Boys are bad to. Unless it was just Seth. When he hit puberty-"

"DO NOT FINSIH THAT SENTENCE!" Seth screamed.

"Don't worry son! It's funny! Anyway, when he hit puberty-"

"Cohen hit puberty?" Summer asked.

"Didn't I say don't finish that sentence?" Seth said.

"Fine! I won't tell it!" Sandy said.

Marissa and Ryan came out of the room.

"Jesus! Who died?" Sandy asked.

"Triplets!" Ryan said. He wasn't blinking.

"Ryan, its fine. You'll survive," Seth said.

"How would you feel if you had triplets?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I would be fine with it," Seth said.

"Uh, while we are on the subject of kids," Summer said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Cohen and I are having twins!" Summer lifted up her extra large shirt to reveal her giant stomach.

Everyone looked between her and Seth.

"My god! I'm getting 5 more grandchildren," Kirsten said.

"Christmakkuh, Easter, Passover and boy the holidays are gonna be fun this year," Sandy said.

"Hey Coop? Know what would be cool? If we had our babies on the same day!" Summer said.

"What are the odds of that?" Marissa said.

The twins were born on May 12th. They had one boy and one girl. They named the boy Michael Ryan Cohen and the girl Danielle Lynn Cohen. Danielle is older by three minutes.

The triplets were born on May 26th. It was one girl and two boys. The girl's name is Rachel Michelle Atwood and the boys' names are Jason Adam Atwood and Benjamin Seth Atwood

"We are gonna go up a wall when puberty hits," Ryan said.

"Hopefully, one of them will inherit your quietness," Marissa said.

Ryan looked at the babies.

"Rachel looks most like you," Ryan said.

"Jason is gonna be exactly like you," Marissa said.

Rachel started crying.

"She's definitely gonna be like you," Ryan said.

"Why are Summer and I making the middle name of our boy Ryan and Seth?" Marissa asked.

"Because you two didn't want your names used and neither did any of our parents," Ryan said.

"I am so glad we have kids now," Summer said.

"We already have a daughter," Seth said.

"I know. But now, you can watch them grow up," Summer said.

Seth smiled and kissed her forehead.

**A/N: I finished! But I PROMISE!! I am working on a sequel which will be about raising the kids and Seth will still be catching up. HINT: Anna, Theresa, Luke, and even Oliver will be in the sequel!**


End file.
